


The Color of Friendship

by tinypinklion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friend Fiction, Friendship, Missing Scene, POV Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinklion/pseuds/tinypinklion
Summary: Luna muses about what color friendship would be if she were to portray it visually(A scene describing Luna's thought process behind the mural of her friends that we see in the 7th book)





	The Color of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> During Book 7 when the trio goes to visit Xenophilius to learn about the hallows, Harry gets a glimpse of himself through a crack in the ceiling above him and goes into Luna's room to find a mural of him, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. This fic is about Luna painting that mural.

Luna held the brush delicately between her forefinger and her thumb, inhaling the intoxicating smell of fresh paint that she knew so well as she finished up the details on her mural. Tracing the last few golden lines onto her ceiling, she reminisced about the moment she had decided to paint the image. 

She had been standing in the Room of Requirement as the chaos and bustle of a D.A. meeting crashed noisily around her. She had been practicing her patronus with Dean (rather unsuccessfully) when she paused to look around. As she stood there, she noticed the determination on Neville's face as he threw his heart into each spell he cast. She noticed the ease with which the silver otter gracefully swam from Hermione's wand as she completed the spell, and the pride in Harry's eyes as he looked on at all of his friends and their success. Seeing all of this, Luna's heart swelled with love for the amazing group of witches and wizards around her, and in her mind's eye she imagined the bond of friendship that connected them all together. If she were to paint it, what would it look like? 

She had pondered this question as she had lain in bed that evening. The wind had whipped past the window outside of Ravenclaw tower that night, a sound that had once scared her when she was young but was now a source of deep comfort. What did friendship look like? Was it silvery like the snaking tendrils that had escaped her wand momentarily as she practiced the spell tonight? Or was it an earthy brown like the color of the dirt she and Neville would dig their hands in as they worked together and chatted in the greenhouse? Maybe it was a brilliant green like the color of Harry’s eyes? Or the dark crimson that was featured on so many of her friend’s robes? 

Her body and mind felt weary with use, a feeling she had come to cherish after her years at school. She felt happiness course through her as she remembered the fun she had shared with her friends the last time they had all been in Hogsmeade. She had remembered the way the corner of her friends’ eyes had crinkled as they laughed and the rich, golden flavor of the butterbeer they had drank together when suddenly, a flash of inspiration had struck her...

The pain in her neck brought Luna back to the present moment. She stuck her brush behind her ear like a pencil, ignoring the paint that swept across her face and hair. She slowly descended from the ladder that she had set up in her room, looking up once she reached the ground to admire her work. Tilting her head to the right and then to the left, she analyzed her painting from every angle. Finally satisfied, she stepped back and pulled her wand out of the waistband of her old paint-stained trousers. Pointing her wand at the delicate golden writing that connected the images of her friend’s together, she whispered the words “Vita Praecipio” and watched as the golden chain came to life. Across the width of her ceiling, she stared at the faces of her friends as they looked down on her: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. And tracing its course in an infinite loop, connecting all of them together was the embodiment of the bond connecting them: a golden line the rich color of butterbeer, delicate and invaluable, made up of a single word written over and over again - ‘friends’. 


End file.
